The Scarlet Star
by TheAlteredHope
Summary: Living in my Brother's shadows, Constantly battling my own darkness, struggling to do right for those around me, sacrificing everything I love to fix the mistakes of someone else... "You know, I always thought you was dead, and of course I had doubts, but the last thing I expected, was to be fighting on opposite sides," Nalu; Gruvia; Gavy; Lajane: OccErza;Occjellal


It wasn't one of your typical rambunctious day's in Fairy tail, more..quiet. That's how I knew something was wrong.

Me and my partner Luna. Were just coming back from a mission given to us by Master Makarov himself. Strange how as soon as Luna is promoted to S-Rank, we have to go out of town on a lost pet request. It didn't seem like our power's was put to the test, but a mission was a mission. It just had to be done.

"Yo gorgeous, can I have a drink?" I called out to Mirajane, who smiled.

"Not even five minutes Luka." Luna sighed, rolling her eyes.

When in fairy tail, how can you _not_ flirt with all of these gorgeous girls. That, was one trait Luna hated about me. Luna is also pretty herself. Perfect height, long white hair that falls to her lower back, stunning purple eyes. She also had this weird personality, but that's what makes everyone adore her. She's the Daughter of Diana. Shes the offspring of a Celestial Witch and A spirit the original Scorpio. She has a long and sad history despite being bright and sunny. But what catches my eye about her is her weapon. The Scorpions tail: A magic whip that's potential that has nearly limitless possibilities.

"Stop drifting off Luka-kun." Mira laughed, as she placed the mug in front of me. Flashing me one her famous smiles.

"Stop Mira before Erza thinks he's taken." Cana said jokingly. Her fair hair flowing in the breeze.

I've lived my whole life with Erza. We were slaves until...my brother died. I don't remember much. All I could remember was this Dark energy taking over my being before I blacked out. And ever since that day..I have yet to see him. Many had told me he wasn't coming back, but I had doubt's. He couldn't be dead, he was strong, despite his age, but as the year's goes by..It just anger's me to think that they might be right...

chugging down the Liquor, I slammed the Mug down on the counter, sighing as it burned my throat. I reached back to grab my most prized possession: My runed Katana: Hikari. She was a special gift from my Teacher before he left.

"Where's Master?"

"He's on the second floor." Mira answered.

"What!" I heard Luna yell. Jet and Droy quickly pushed opened the doors. Luna flipped over the second floor railing. "Erza natsu, Gray,and Lucy have been kidnapped. And the grand magic council is threatening to use Etherion on the kidnappers." Luna yelled as she ran for the door. I followed behind.

"Who's the kidnappers?" I questioned.

"One of the only wizard saints we aren't allowed to meet." She spoke.

We ran in silence to the docks. "Who is it Luna?" I asked her. Her expression turned grim.

"I knew this day would come." she murmurer. I was getting scared now.

"Your Brother..Jellal..is still alive. He's the culprit. Seigfried the wizard saint wasn't. The twin brother of Jellal..was Jellal."

Now that had me taken back. "Which way do we go?"

"Straight north." She said as she jumped on my back.

With drawing my sword and used a wind spell for speed. Then I used my own magic. "Heavens body Meteor." Summoning the spell on myself, I began running in the direction at supersonic speed. Despite the situation we was in, I couldn't help but feel a wave of relief wash over me. He was actually alive! And on top of that, I get to see him again..even though it's for a terrible reason.

But what confuses me was what he had planned for Erza.. Just the thought created many emotion's within me. But not only that, whatever he's is planning has the council petrified. When things like this happen's, me and Luna are the ones they call. Team Moon Fairy: The Son of the stars and the Daughter of the moon.

As I gained more sped, Luna barely holding on. I copped a feel, being the only way to keep her from falling off.

It wasn't long until I saw it in the distance. Luna gasped as Etherion was already about to fire. We were too late.

The beam fired I pushed myself to the limit. But it might already be to later for them...


End file.
